Dancing
by Brownies and Strawberries
Summary: Mikan had a childhood friend whom she has lost contact with. Mikan's parents have set her up on a marriage meeting. What happens next?


**A/N: I just re-read this and wow, I didn't realize how terribly this was written until today. I couldn't help myself and had to edit this.**

* * *

Mikan stared at the woman looking back at her in the full-length mirror. _Perfect_. The first word she could think that was close to describing her reflection. Her reflection was beautiful beyond comprehension—clad in a red long gown with cuffed sleeves, a bare back and a low neckline, showing off her flawless skin. Her brunette hair was done in a messy bun, with strands gracefully framing her face.

"Mikan, are you ready?" Yuka asked, entering the room and walking towards her.

"Almost. Do I look okay?" she asked cautiously, afraid of rejection.

Her mother smiled and placed a gem-encrusted hairpin in Mikan's hair. "You look perfect."

Mikan herself smiled despite her nervousness. "Thanks, Mom."

"Let's go down now; you have to meet some people before the ball." Yuka said, leading Mikan out of the room.

_Right, it's time for the marriage meeting. My marriage meeting._ Mikan felt sad, but didn't show it. She allowed herself be guided down to one of their house's conference rooms. Her mom went ahead inside, leaving Mikan alone. _Natsume, where are you when I need you? Why did _that_ have to happen?_

_Laughter. Merry sounds of laughter came from two children, stepping on each other's feet as they attempted to do a samba. They danced without the slightest sounds of music, except for the out of tune _la-la-la_'s they were making. They separated, turning around and around and moving farther from each other. The boy, unknown to both himself and the girl, was moving towards the staircase. After a few turns, his foot slipped from the topmost stair, causing him to lose his balance. He went tumbling down the stairs, with a loud thud as he fell on the landing._

_The girl stopped turning and ran towards the stairs. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. The boy was sprawled on the landing, on his face and unconscious. She ran down to where he was and knelt down before him._

"_Natsume! Natsume, are you OK?" she gently poked his side, but he didn't respond. "Help!" she shouted at the general direction of the maids' quarters. __There was a rush of footsteps as the maids came over._

"_He fell down the stairs…" Mikan was sobbing now, unable to comprehend what just happened to her best friend. The maids tried to comfort her. "Mikan, it's OK, he's going to be alright." It all happened in a rush. The next thing she knew, they were at the lobby of the hospital, with Natsume's and the Mikan's parents._

_The next day at breakfast, the maids reported to Mikan that Natsume has been sent to France for treatment—for several fractures and selective amnesia._

Mikan felt a pang of sadness as she reminisced her last memories of Natsume. That was all in the past now. She opened the double doors and gasped as she saw the people before her—Natsume's and her parents, and an older, fine-looking version of Natsume. Natsume was talking animatedly to Mikan's parents, probably to catch up on things they missed. The butler, who was in the room, ushered Mikan forward to her seat—across Natsume. Their parents smiled excitedly, as if revealing a grand surprise.

"Mikan, meet our son, and your future husband, Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan was speechless and astonished, not knowing what to say. _Natsume? The one who left nearly ten years ago? _Mikan thought to herself.

Her father smiled as if hearing her thoughts, and replied, "Yes, your childhood friend, Natsume. He got back from France yesterday. He's been studying there, but he fully recovered years ago." Mikan studied Natsume. He looked nearly 6 feet tall, and had a lean body; his nose was straight, and he had high cheekbones. He looked like a reincarnate of Adonis. Their eyes met and Mikan returned to her senses and smiled at Natsume, "Hi, Natsume. Remember me?"

Natsume had a puzzled look on his face and looked at Mikan without any signs of recognition. "Sorry, I don't remember you. Mikan, right? It's nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. Mikan was hurt—_he doesn't remember me? Why does he remember my parents and not me?_

Everyone in the room was shocked. They knew well that Mikan and Natsume had been childhood friends since they were practically in their mothers' wombs, and had only been separated after the accident a decade ago. "Natsume, are you sure you don't remember Mikan?" Akira, Natsume's father, asked. Natsume shook his head slowly, as if doing so would somewhat make him remember anything.

"No, sorry. I don't recall anyone named Mikan from the past." Another stab to the heart. Mikan felt like crying, but no, she couldn't cry in front of these people. Then she remembered—Natsume left for France because of injuries _and_ selective amnesia. Maybe Natsume had forgotten her when he had amnesia. Mikan inched toward her mother and whispered in her ear, "Mom, maybe Natsume forgot me after the accident. He was told to have selective amnesia, remember?" Mikan's mom sadly looked at her and replied, "Perhaps. I'm sorry Mikan, if this whole ordeal pains you. We never thought this would happen."

Mikan smiled at her mother. "It's okay. There's still the ball, right?" Yuka smiled back, agreeing with her daughter.

Mikan smiled at Natsume and said, "It's okay. It's not a problem." Natsume smiled at this. Their parents looked at the future couple encouragingly. Mikan's father broke the silence and said, "Let's go down to the hall, then. The ball's about to start."

They filed out of the room and headed down to the hall. There were a lot of people, all from elite families. The purpose of the ball was to let them know that the Hyuuga and Sakura families were planning to become one through the marriage of their children.

All conversations stopped as the two families entered the hall. They admired the six people making their way to the center. They were, after all, the most influential families in the country. Mikan's father, Izumi, cleared his throat and said, "Thank you all for coming here tonight. We held this ball to announce and commemorate the marriage of our daughter Mikan to the Hyuugas' son Natsume." He raised his glass and there was applause. People began talking all at once afterwards. The chatter eventually died down and the food was served. Music began to play, and some people went to dance.

At one of the tables, Mikan and Natsume were awkwardly sitting in silence. Natsume, who was fumbling with his tie, caught his mother discreetly signaling something to him from the next table. It seemed she was telling him to dance with Mikan. Natsume put his hands on his lap and glanced at Mikan. She looked stunning, like a goddess, the dim lighting accentuating her features. She was playing with her food, having nothing else better to do. Mikan caught him looking and asked, "What is it?"

Natsume took the opportunity and stood up. He held a hand towards Mikan and said, "Do you want to dance?"

Mikan was surprised, but nonetheless took his hand. The people cleared their way as they walked to the center of the dance floor. The song was a slow one, and Mikan and Natsume just danced and talked about random things.

"So how was your stay in France?" Mikan inquired.

"It was good. I made a few friends, and school is fun and all." Natsume replied. Mikan remembered that Natsume was a bit of an antisocial because he had so many fangirls.

"So how's school?" This time it was Natsume's turn to ask.

Mikan thought for a while before answering, "It's fun. My friends are always with me. And I do well in school."

The music faded and turned to a samba, and Mikan and Natsume fell silent again. As they danced, the people around them stopped to stare at them. They were such graceful dancers, and they looked so perfect, each in perfect sync with the other. As the song ended, Natsume's head suddenly throbbed as memories came flooding back—him and Mikan playing with toys, Mikan offering him an ice cream cone, both of them at the carnival running from their bodyguards, dancing near the stairs while singing, him at the hospital, the doctor telling him that he had selective amnesia, him being sent to France. He finally remembered. The gaping hole he had from his childhood was suddenly filled with vivid memories of him and Mikan. He remembered Mikan.

"Natsume, are you alright?" Mikan asked when Natsume suddenly stopped dancing. Natsume recovered his senses and looked at Mikan.

"Mikan, it's you." Natsume said, smiling.

Mikan was surprised, noticing the change in the way he looked at her. "You remember me?"

Natsume nodded.

Mikan was glad—no, that was an understatement. She was overwhelmed with positive feelings because Natsume remembered her. And on top of that, they were marrying!

Natsume remembered the ring that he was supposed to give Mikan earlier in the conference room. He took it out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee, taking Mikan's hands.

"Mikan, I'm sorry for forgetting you. It was not on purpose, you know that. Will you marry me?"

Everybody was watching this. Mikan's and Natsume's parents were smiling at one another.

Mikan smiled, "It's not like I have a choice, do I? But of course, of course I will."

Natsume slipped the ring on her finger and got up. He hugged Mikan, and everyone in the room applauded.

That night, Natsume and Mikan were still dancing long after the guests left.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who listed this story in their Favorites! Please do review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
